


Karaoke!

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson
Genre: And Im very very sorry, Background Charbeck, Background Fimanda, But mostly Wilby, Dell Philby & Jess Lockhart, Drunk karaoke, F/M, I am well aware that I'm going to hell for this, Karaoke, Like its mostly their friendship not gonna lie, TW: drinking, They get very very drunk, Willa wants a ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: “He’s not gonna like it!” Willa argued, her voice slurring just as much as her friend’s. “He’s gonna like…freak out…and it’s just gonna make things worse!”“Nuh-uh,” Amanda chimed in, leaning forward towards her friends. “I think he’ll think it’s hot. And I’m the only one here with a ring on my finger.”Years after the Overtakers have been defeated, the Keepers are out for a weekend night of fun at a karaoke bar. No one was planning on singing, but when the girls get very drunk, and Willa is very anxious for a proposal, things get...interesting. And to make matters more awkward, Philby is completely sober.





	Karaoke!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published Kingdom Keepers fic in 3 or 4 years, and my first one ever on AO3, so hi! I used to be an avid Kingdom Keepers fic writer on FFN. I was kingdomkeepers365 there and I had a story called Willa's Great Adventure....if you read that, this is me! I promise my writing has improved since then, and, both me and the keepers have grown up, so that's how we ended up with this little number! I hope you enjoy it! And I am so so sorry for this. I am going straight to hell, but it was honestly worth it.

“I’m telling you it’s a _great_ idea!” Charlene exclaimed, laughing stupidly and smacking the table.

It was a Saturday night, and the Keepers had ventured to a karaoke bar, at Charlene’s suggestion. Agreeing to go had of course been with the understanding that nobody was going to get up and sing. Now though, Charlene, Amanda, Willa and Jess all sat at the group’s table while the boys were at the bar getting more drinks, and Charlene clearly had other plans for their night than what they previously decided.

“Yeah,” Willa teased. “And how many drinks have you had so far that you think this is a great idea?”

“The normal amount!” Charlene sighed, her words slurring slightly. “Like…four…or five.”

The girls all burst into a fit of giggles, save for Jess, the designated driver for the night, who stared down at her phone and rolled her eyes: at this point, she knew that an attempt to make them think with any level of rationality was absolutely pointless.

“He’s not gonna like it!” Willa argued, her voice slurring just as much as her friend’s. “He’s gonna like…freak out…and it’s just gonna make things _worse_!”

“Nuh-uh,” Amanda chimed in, leaning forward towards her friends. “I think he’ll think it’s _hot_. And I’m the only one here with a ring on my finger.”

“ _Seee_?” Charlene whined, smacking Willa’s arm. “She _knows_ things.”

For the past few months, Willa had been discussing with the other girls how anxious she was getting for Philby to propose. That lead them to where they were now.

“Wait, Jess!” Willa suddenly exclaimed. “What do you think?”

“Yeah!” Amanda agreed. “You haven’t been drinking you can think…. _rationalitally_ ”

“Oh no,” Jess said emphatically. “I’m not getting involved in this one. You can keep your drunken decisions to yourself.”

Willa put her elbow on the table and sipped what was left of her last drink, looking off into the distance like she was deep in thought. Jess raised her eyebrows at her before turning back to her Instagram feed.

“Come on Wills,” Charlene pleaded. “Do you want that engagement ring or not?”

“I _do_ ,” Willa sighed. “But is this the way to get it?”

“Well it can’t hurt!”

Willa waited another moment before shaking her head.

“We’re gonna look like idiots!” she complained.

“We’ve practiced it a million times!” Amanda argued.

“Yeah,” Willa said, starting to giggle now. “In Charlene’s basement, in our pajamas…when we were _seventeen_.”

“It’ll be great,” Charlene swooned. “Trust me. Would I tell my best friend to do something bad for her?”

Willa made a shocked face, as if this argument from Charlene was some huge revelation. Jess looked up at them briefly, and hid her face with her phone, trying to stifle a laugh. She knew she should probably be stopping this, but it was just too much fun.

Just then, the boys came back from the bar, holding drinks up in the air and proclaiming loudly that they had arrived.

“Drinks for the lovely ladies!” Maybeck proclaimed, as he and Finn placed Charlene and Amanda’s drinks in front of them. Maybeck placed a kiss on Charlene’s head and she scrunched up her nose.

“And how’s my lovely fiancée?” Finn asked, taking a seat next to Amanda.

“Just as good as I was when you left me five minutes ago,” she said, before they leaned in and shared a kiss.

Coming in behind Maybeck and Finn, Philby placed Willa’s drink on the table in front of her.

“Here you go Wills,” he said, before placing a gentle touch on her shoulder, and walking to his seat.

Willa watched him, and looked over to Amanda and Finn, who were still hanging on each-other, then turned to Charlene.

“Let’s do it,” she said.

“Yay!” Charlene squealed. “Amanda she wants to do it!”

The girls excitedly exchanged smiles and squeals before Charlene hopped out of her seat and ran over to the DJ.

At the same time, Philby, the other designated driver for the evening, sat down next to Jess, who was still pointedly avoiding the night’s activities with her phone.

“How’s it going?” he asked her.

“Oh what,” Jess said sarcastically. “Babysitting the drunk girls? It’s perfect! Dream night come true,”

They both laughed.

“I swear I’ve never wanted a drink more in my entire life,” Jess joked.

“Ah cheer up," Philby said. “It won’t be your turn again for another month.”

“Yeah, and with my luck we’ll spend that time going to musicals and Animal Kingdom and I’ll get to have about one drink per outing.”

Philby laughed again as the current karaoke singer finished their song, and the DJ came back on the mic.

“Alright guys,” he said. “Let’s give a warm welcome to Amanda, Charlene and Willa!”

The girls threw their hands in the air and stood up from their chairs.

“Alright boys,” Charlene said. “It’s time for a little show.”

She grabbed Willa’s hand and dragged her along to the stage, Amanda staggering behind.

“Jess are you gonna do it with us?” Amanda asked, wide-eyed.

“Oh no,” Jess said, feeling no desire to re-enact the antics which took place at her high-school sleepovers. “I’m good.”

“Guys!” Amanda called, jogging to catch up to Willa and Charlene. “One of us has to sing Jess’ part!”

“They’re gonna sing?” Philby asked.

“Uh huh,” Jess said, looking at her phone again, trying desperately to stop her voice from cracking with laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Philby asked. “Why are you smirking at me like that?”

“Oh nothing,” Jess said, though her expression clearly said otherwise. This was going to be good.

Charlene, Amanda and Jess stood on stage in a triangle formation as the crowd cheered, each one of them holding their own microphone. The music started, and Charlene started to sing as Willa and Amanda posed behind her.

_Dear future husband, here’s a few things you need to know if, you wanna be my one and only all my life._

The music surged, and the crowd cheered as the girls strutted and swayed around the stage. Amanda went first, her eyes pointed at Finn as she sang.

_Take me on a date, I deserve it, babe, and don’t forget the flowers every anniversary, cause if you treat me right, I’ll be the perfect wife buying groceries, buying, buying what you need._

Finn cupped his hands around his mouth to let out a cheer, as Amanda swayed her hips and ran her hands through her hair.  Charlene stepped forward to sing her part as Maybeck hooted and howled. Jess stared hard at her phone, feeling it growing harder and harder not to laugh.

_You got that nine to five, but baby so do I, so don’t be thinking I’ll be home baking apple pie, I never learned to cook, but I can write a hook sing along with me sing sing along with me._

Willa laughed as she found she still easily remembered the entire routine. She recalled the first night they’d done the dance well, the four Keeper girls carefully studying Meghan Trainor’s music video to learn the choreography, and filling in their own where there was none….being obnoxiously teenaged. She struggled to get the words out past her giggles as she stepped forward to sing. Remembering the point of all this, she pointed at Philby in the audience as she twisted down low to the stage, barely keeping her balance as she did so.

_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady, even when I’m acting crazy, tell me everything’s alright._

Philby smiled. As crazy as it all was, and as much as he knew Willa would be hating it in the morning, he had to admit, it was nice to watch her like this…and the song was catchy. He looked over at Jess and saw her raising her eyebrows at him, almost like she was expecting something of him.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said again, laughing and looking to her phone.

 _How is he always so clueless about these things?_ she thought.

While they’d been conversing, the girls had continued to sing, and now Amanda was on another solo.

_After every fight, just apologize, and maybe then I’ll let you try and rock my body right._

Jess chuckled as she remembered the night they made the routine: Amanda had requested taking the lyric after having been not too happy with Finn the day before. Unable to help herself any longer, she discreetly turned on the camera on her phone and pointed it at her sister. This would come in perfect handy if she should ever need some kind of blackmail.

Willa walked next to Amanda and soloed next

_Even if I was wrong, you know I’m never wrong, why disagree why-why disagree?_

On the last part of the line, the two girls sang together, pouting at each other before bursting into laughter.

Jess looked over at Philby again, who was laughing and smiling and swaying to the music. She stared at him for a while with her eyebrows raised, finally catching his attention about ten seconds later.

“What?” he asked.

Jess shook her head and laughed.

“I’m just surprised at how calm you are right now,”

Philby gave a look of confusion, but before he could say anything else, the girls had started the next chorus, and had started their way into the audience.

_Dear Future Husband here’s a few things you need to know if you wanna be my one and only all my life. Dear future husband, make time for me don’t leave me lonely, and/or we’ll never see your family more than mine._

With this, the girls had each made their way to their respective partners. They each took a line’s solo of the next section of the song, sitting on their boyfriends’ laps as they sang. Amanda went first, and Finn had a way-too-happy grin on his face.

_I’ll be sleeping on the left side of the bed._

Charlene went next.

_Open doors for me and you might get some….kisses._

Willa came last, and Jess watched eagerly as she approached Philby. At the moment, though he blushed slightly, he was still smiling and dancing like nothing was wrong.

_Don’t have a dirty mind, just be a classy guy, buy me a ring, buy-buy me a ring babe!_

With that last line, Willa jumped off of Philby’s lap, throwing her hand in the air in triumph, and skipping back to the stage. And it was at that moment that Philby’s face went completely and totally ashen.

Jess stifled a giggle. She knew it was wrong to find it funny, but she couldn’t help it: this was the most fun she’d had all night.

“Just got it huh?” she asked. Philby said nothing. He barely moved.

“Philby?” she said.

Radio silence.

“Helllooo?” she said, waving her hand by his face. “Earth to Dell?”

Finally, she snapped her fingers, and Philby started to blink quickly, and his jaw moved up and down, like he was stuttering.

“Alright,” Jess said. “Calm down. Drink some water,”

Jess slid her water glass over to him and with a shaking hand, he lifted it up and then quickly chugged the entire thing.

“Well,” Jess said to herself. “Guess we know how he handled _that_.”

* * *

 

            The night didn’t get any less crazy from there. Immediately after the girls finished their performance, Finn and Maybeck decided to get on stage and perform NSYNC’s _Its Gonna Be Me._ They tried to get Philby to join them, but he was still figuring out how to breathe properly. As the boys sang, Charlene and Amanda were screaming in true boy-band-loving fashion, and Jess felt like she was going to explode.

Philby, who had seen a remarkable amount of color return to his face, and who seemed to be relatively calmed down again, held Willa on his lap. She draped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, watching Finn and Maybeck with scattered cheers of her own.

“Why aren’t _you_ up there singing?” she mumbled.

“Uhm….well…” Philby stuttered. “Because….if I was up there you couldn’t sit here with me,”

“Oh,” Willa said. “Okay,” then returned to cuddle into his shoulder.

At the same time, Charlene had reached into her pocket-book to grab dollar bills, and was handing one to Amanda.

“No, NO!” Jess shouted, quickly spotting them, and she jumped across the table to stop them before their hands could go up in the air.

Willa and Finn brought the house down with an off-key run of Miley Cyrus’ _The Climb_. Charlene and Amanda returned to the stage for a rousing rendition of _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. And Charlene and Maybeck even performed a duet, barely getting all the words out as they sang _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart._

As time wore on, things just seemed to get crazier and crazier. The Keepers wouldn’t stop singing. It was like they owned the place. Anyone who wasn’t singing was cheering from the table, or dancing like idiots in front of the stage. And, surprisingly, everyone else in the bar seemed to love them too.

Jess sat at the table and held her head in her hands, rubbing her temples to try and shake the rapidly worsening migraine that three asprin had not been able to cure. As much as she wanted a drink when this whole night had started, by now she was beginning to consider swearing off alcohol all together.

* * *

 

            A while later, things had finally started to quiet, at least a bit. Squeals and antics had started to evolve into exhaustion. Charlene was asleep with her head on their table. Amanda smiled, but blinked to keep her eyes open. It was reaching closing time, and many people had gone home. Finn, however, had taken the stage one last time.

“Hello everyone!” he said. “This one, is dedicated to my fiancée. Who’s sitting right there,”

He pointed to Amanda, who weakly held up her arm, and waved to what little crowd remained.

A soft jazzy melody began to play, and Finn crooned into the microphone.

 _You are the sunshine of my life: that’s why I’ll always be around_.

Philby, who had left their table to go talk to Finn, walked over to Willa, who currently had her elbow propped up on the table and her chin in her hand.

“Come on,” he said.

“Hmmm?” she mumbled, only half awake.

“Let’s dance,”

“Oh,” Willa said, a soft smile appearing on her face. “Okay,”

Willa took Philby’s hand and he helped her to standing before leading her over to an empty space of floor nearby. They got into a slow dance position and started to slowly sway back and forth. They both smiled, but Willa said nothing; she’d lost all of her energy for the night about an hour ago.

“You know,” Willa mumbled. “You should be up there. You could be singing to me.”

“Well actually,” Philby whispered. “I told Finn to go sing that, that Amanda would like it. But _really_ I did it because I wanted to dance with you.”

Willa smiled meltingly and giggled like a little school-girl before laying her head on Philby’s shoulder. This caused a smile from him too. She was just too cute like this. Not long after, she sunk down, so that she was practically hanging on him, and closed her eyes. He chuckled.

 _Just go with it Phil_ he thought.

Finn continued singing, Amanda was swaying wildly in her seat, and Charlene, who had since woken up, and Maybeck, had their arms wrapped around each other, but Philby’s eyes were only fixed on Willa.

 _You are the sunshine of my life, forever you’ll stay in my heart_.

Figuring she was too out of it to pick up on anything, he placed a soft kiss to her head, and she wrinkled her nose before cuddling more tightly into him.

* * *

 

            It was finally the end of the night, and Philby and Jess lead the group to their cars. Finn and Amanda were already settled into Jess’ car, asleep in the backseat, when suddenly Charlene and Maybeck came running past, Maybeck giving Charlene a piggy-back ride as they both let out a battle cry.

“Hey!” Jess called. “You’re going home with Dell! Get back here!”

Meanwhile, next to their car, Willa had her arms draped around Philby from behind, barely putting any weight on her feet so that he practically had to drag her through the parking lot.

“This was _so_ much fun,” she said, her words all slurring together. “Wasn’t it fun Dell? Why don’t we do this every night?”

“Oh you’ll know why in the morning,” he said, though she barely noticed. He opened the car door and tried to help her in, but she still continued to hang on him.

“Terry gave Charlene a piggy-back ride,” she exclaimed. “You should give _me_ a piggy-back ride!”

“No, Willa we have to go home now.”

“ _Nooo_ ,” Willa whined. “We’re having too much _fun_ to go home,”

“Wait!” Charlene said, she and Maybeck having returned to the car. “Isn’t there a white castle somewhere over here? Those are always open! We should go get white castle!”

“Yes!” Willa agreed, both girls squealing. “Or taco bell!”

Charlene gasped in delight, but before anyone could add a third idea to the list, Jess led Maybek and Charlene into the backseat of the car.

“Alright Wills, come on.” Philby said, leading her to the car door again.

“No!” Willa complained. “You didn’t even kiss me yet. You have to kiss me goodnight before you drop me home!”

“We live in the same apartment Willa,” Philby reminded her.

“Oh,” she said. “Right, okay!”

Without another word of protest, and with Philby’s help, she climbed into the front seat of the car, put her seatbelt on, and immediately cuddled into a ball.

Philby closed the car door and let out all the stress he’d been feeling that night in one sigh.

“Atta boy Philabuster,” Jess said, patting him on the shoulder. “Ya handled it like a champ.”

“I just can’t believe it,” Philby said, flabbergasted. “I’ve never seen her this drunk….never: not even when we went drinking around the world for the 21st birthday!”

“Well, trust me,” Jess said. “I lived with Amanda and Charlene for three years; they can be very _persuasive_ when they start drinking together.”

“And to think they used to hate each other when we were in middle school,” Philby joked.

“Well when they drink together they’re _best friends_ ,” Jess said, her voice raising in pitch on the last part of the sentence, mocking all the times she’d encountered her sister and Charlene acting like the most stereotypical drunk girls she’d ever seen.

“She never even so much as wants to hold my hand in public,” Philby ranted, still focused on what had happened with Willa that night. “And now she’s sitting on my lap in front of a crowded bar and….”

“Relax Phil,” Jess said, more seriously than she’d said anything else. “Trust me, she won’t remember a bit of this by morning. And she’s not actually upset with you. Trust me, I’ve never met a couple as connected as you two. You have nothing to worry about…..don’t tell my sister I said that.”

“You’re secret’s safe with me,” Philby laughed. “And thank you.”

His eyes looked back to the car, where he could see that Willa had already fallen asleep in the front seat. He smiled. He loved it like this: when it was late at night, and they were together, and she was asleep, so he just got to bask in how wonderful she was without any kind of distractions, even from her.

“Dell?” Jess called.

“Yeah?” he answered, only giving her half his attention.

“I’m just saying, not that you should be making these kinds of decisions at two o’clock in the morning, but…. _if_ you were thinking about something and you needed someone to…run something by…..your secret would be safe with me,”

“Well thanks,” Philby said. “But I think I should focus on getting some sleep first.”

“Yeah, and getting this lot home before Charlene wakes up and gets Willa raving about White Castle again.”

The two friends laughed at the shared experience that was all their own now, being that they were the only two who’d have any clear recollection of it.

“Goodnight,” Jess said, walking off to her own car. “ _Lover boy_ ,”

Philby raised his eyebrows at her last remark before she winked and he rolled his eyes. He got into the driver’s side of the car and found Willa, asleep next to him, just like he’d thought. Maybeck and Charlene were the same way in the back, Charlene knocked out on Maybeck’s shoulder and him half-awake, running his fingers through her hair.

Willa looked just like she did when she was asleep at home: her nose scrunched up, her hair in her face, curled into the tightest ball she could muster, and wearing the tiniest smile that he was sure came with some kind of happy dream. He smiled and put on his seat belt before starting the car, and pulling away.

Willa was right before, well, almost.  She’d meant something else by it. But minus the bar, and the drinking, and the mortifying karaoke performances….this would be a lovely way to spend every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on a multi-chap that will hopefully start publication soon, so look out for that if you're interested! Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
